Orochimaru's A, B, C's
by Rei Monosashi
Summary: Drabbles  I think  about Orochimaru's experiences through lovely Alphabetical order! May contain and OC or two, and may in turn be a tad OOC. Friendly to Orochimaru lovers!
1. A is for Appendicitis

**A/N: God I hate being suck an ass tard, but yet again, school gets in the way and make me look dumb. I started this a while ago and because I have nothing else to publish, I'll just reach into my ass and pull this out. I am so sorry :( Finals are TROLLS!**

**A is for Appendicitis: **

Orochimaru tightened his clasp on his stomach, gritting his teeth. The pain had originally started a few days back when he had been experimenting on a, particularly, wonderful subject. It was a small dull pain in his navel, and had started to intensify over time. He hadn't mentioned it to Kabuto, or Makou, not because he did not want them to worry, but because he had too many things to do.

The clock ticked, and at a glance from his peripheral vision, it stated around ten o'clock. He looked at his arrangement of crimson tainted tools, then back to the subject lying on the stone table; he had expired a few hours earlier, and was now beginning to become paler in complexion. Removing his gloves, Orochimaru left his laboratory without cleaning up, he would do that later.

As he walked out of the underground facility beneath his own house, he passed various doors with low moaning sounds of sheer agony behind them, if one were to open one of these doors, they would see the sunken skeletal faces of inmates trapped against their will inside the hell that the serpentine man had created.

Orochimaru cursed under his breath, why was it so damn cold in here? Though the weather was warming up, he felt chills up and down his body, a quick glance down at his arms showed goose bumps. How queer. Upon reaching the door that lead out into the Dining Hall, he felt his stomach tense up inside him as his hand flew to his mouth to stop whatever it was that was going to come out. His body lurched forward, his body heaving as the hand was not occupied by the vain attempt to protect the floor from the bile that flowed from his mouth, grabbed the table in an effort to support him.

As if on cue, and as if his medical specialist had the ears of a cat, Kabuto burst into the Dining Hall. Needless to say, the picture of one of the three legendary Sannin on his knees with one hand desperately grasping the edge of a table, the other clutching his stomach, let Kabuto know something was wrong. Without a word he grabbed the older man under his arm and helped him up, being careful to avoid the hand that was not in the most pleasant state. He carried the exhausted snake man through the house, and to his room. While passing by the kitchen, Rei was making herself something to eat, when her eyes landed on the pair, they momentarily widened, as she put her hand over her mouth and gave the medical nin a curious stare.

"What the hell happened to him?" Rei asked.

Kabuto did not reply, but instead kept walking, Lord Orochimaru's condition was more important than answering questions.

When they both reached Orochimaru's large room, Kabuto helped the man into bed, and then took his temperature.

"You're a little hot, do you feel chilly?" He asked. Orochimaru did not answer, instead he brought the comforter closer to himself. Kabuto took that as a yes, and proceeded to walk away.

"What are your symptoms?" Kabuto asked again, returning with a notepad. Orochimaru explained begrudgingly about the stomach pain that had been occurring the past few days, and how it had recently gotten severe, the Sannin also explain his nausea and vomiting. Kabuto nodded, as if confirming something in his mind, and headed for the door.

"And where do you think you are off to?" Orochimaru asked. Kabuto turned to face his master as hitched up his glasses, something he did usually when he was about to say something relevantly intelligent.

"Sir, I'm going down to the lab to grab some tools. I wish to perform a few tests to see if my hunch is correct." Kabuto said calmly.

"And just what do you think this is?" Orochimaru asked back, folding his arms waiting for the explanation.

"I believe that you may be having some appendix complications, I wish to perform an abdominal ultrasound to make sure." Kabuto hitched his glasses again and turned out the door once again.

Orochimaru sighed and tried to make him self more comfortable, however, the movement caused his stomach to fire up again in intense pain, making him hiss.

"Oro?" The voice went by almost unnoticed. Makou appeared peeking into the room, she looked worried. Letting herself in to the room she shared with Orochimaru, she slowly walked up to bed, her hands holding each other under her chest. Orochimaru did not answer; he just looked at her with an amused expression.

"Rei told me you didn't look to good, so I came to see if you need anything." She said sitting at the foot of the bed, arms in her lap now. The pale man lifted an eyebrow.

"I have had worse than this." He said simply. She started to look a bit annoyed,

"Yes I know, but it isn't time for you to switch bodies, meaning something else is wrong with your current body." She said patiently, even though she was probably frustrated inside. He didn't answer; just locked eyes with her.

The door opened and Kabuto appeared, followed by Rei, who was looking a bit anxious, she pushed a monitor through the doorway, and walked with Kabuto up to the edge of the bed.

"What the hell is that?" Orochimaru asked.

"This is the machine I will use to look inside your body."

"How?" The question was direct and curt. Orochimaru would simply cut open the flesh if he wished to peer into the depths of the body; he certainly did not want that to happen.

"Lift your shirt." Kabuto answered. Rei nearly lost control of her laughter, before Makou gave her a stern look. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow higher.

"You have to remove your shirt, I put a gelatin on your navel, and that will let me see your appendix." Kabuto explained. The whole process sounded quite strange to Orochimaru. How would that let him see into his body? Deciding it better to trust Kabuto, Orochimaru lifted the hem of his shirt to beneath his ribcage.

The gel was cool when Kabuto squeezed it onto his stomach. An instrument connected to the monitor was placed on his skin and as Rei turned on the screen, Orochimaru saw the image of his stomach. However, in each corner on the screen, the caption that pointed towards his feet said "Mama's Feet" and in the direction of his head "Mama's head". Rei's laughter increased when she looked at the screen, and Makou couldn't help but stifle a giggle or two.

"What the hell?" Orochimaru asked outraged. Kabuto look embarrassed before stating,

"Well, sir, this machine is usually used to determine the health of baby, or what gender they are. It's a natural setting that comes with the machine." Orochimaru did not like that answer at all.

"It does appear to beAppendicitis. I am going to release the pressure, and then we can move onto surgery."

"S-surgery?" Makou exclaimed?

"I am going to remove his appendix after releasing the pressure." Kabuto explained placing his hand gently on Orochimaru's lower right stomach area, the latter hissing in pain.

Later that night, Makou paced back and forth nervously outside the door to Kabuto's lab. Rei sat on the ground, reading Manga she had brought with, while Sasuke listened to music. Makou had asked Rei to accompany her while they waited for Orochimaru's surgery to end, Rei decided to bring Sasuke so they could be bored together.

The door opened and Kabuto stepped out removing his gloves.

"Well?" Makou asked, hopefully. Rei looked up from her Manga curiously.

"The surgery was fine; luckily the appendix was not ruptured before surgery. He should recover soon and be able to move around, however, for now he will be confined to bed rest for a day or so."

Makou stood by the bed she and Orochimaru shared.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Orochimaru had a deep frown etched into his face, one that symbolized he was not a happy camper. He did not answer, but instead lift his shirt to show Makou the pale scar on the right lower part of his stomach.

"Kabuto said I wouldn't get a scar."


	2. B is for Beginnings

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update! To make it up, I'm uploading chapter three _C is for…_ you'll have to wait and see! XD But I moved back in to my Dad's (long story, but you don't want to hear it so I shall spare you) We have internet (YAY [O3O]) and I can upload more chapters! Look for the next chapter soon!**

**B is for Beginnings:**

He wasn't quite sure how to look at the situation. He had gotten what he wanted, but at a price. It was only a few weeks ago Orochimaru suggested Makou move into his house, he was pleased she had agreed, however, that small joy was eliminated once she had declared she would not be leaving her sister behind. Makou had said something about not being able to leave her only remaining flesh and blood behind, and that Rei would be lonely. Something along those lines.

He didn't care at all for the obnoxious red head, if it was any choice of his, she would be down in the "basement" with all of the other lab subjects. This, regrettably enough, Makou would never allow. Orochimaru watched as Kabuto set down the last box in, what was now, his and Makou's room.

"Is that all of it?" The pale man asked. Kabuto stood up straight, stretching his back, which popped musically down his spine.

"Yes, I think that's all for Makou's things." He answered crossing his arms. He hitched his glasses and excused himself from the room. Seconds afterward Makou entered and sat her self on the plush bed.

"Thanks for letting us move in," she said after a moment's silence.

"You're welcome."

Just as Orochimaru leaned in to kiss Makou, her obnoxious sister came in and sat between them, Rei turned toward the snake man. She looked unhappy.

"I got beef with you." She said sticking out her bottom lip in an angry pout. "Why is my room next to Sasuke's?" Her eyes were meant to be glaring but Orochimaru was immune to these looks.

"Because, I like to keep all of the children on the same floor." Orochimaru said, somewhat jokingly. His house was large, thanks to a rather large inheritance left to him by his late mother. He had inherited money as well, which helped him add on to the houses lower regions; labs and such. It was relaxing to come home after a long day of teaching impudent High Schooler's and dissect someone's living body.

"Move it." The redhead demanded. She folded her arms and proceeded to try and glare him down yet again.

"No." Orochimaru said simply. He did not understand Rei's distaste towards his next vessel. He thought of Sasuke as beautiful. Perfect. Everything that was necessary for the sannin's future self.

"No?" Rei threw her arms in the air and huffed out. Makou stared after her with a look of… was it annoyance?

That night, Orochimaru had gotten next to no sleep. That infernal redhead had kept everyone up by arguing back and forth with Sasuke. It was mysteriously solved when Kabuto went up stairs to sort it out.

Breakfast the next morning was quiet, and by all means, awkward. No one spoke, but when someone did, it was because upstairs they could all hear Sakon who had a visitor last night. Ukon shoved his face into his bowl of oatmeal, touched up with maple syrup, to block out the noise.

If there was anything that was to be learned at Orochimaru's house, it was no one is shy when it comes to intercourse… or who they did it with… or how loud they were. This, of course, also went for Orochimaru himself.

The only positive thing that came from the two sisters living at the snake man's house was that it was easier to train. Orochimaru did not care for rules, especially rules that banned his even being a ninja. The world had grown bored of Shinobi. They no longer asked for help, in fact the children were banned from public school and Jounin had to become teacher if they were over the High School graduate age. This was why children like Nara Shikamaru were not teaching, even though he was a chuunin.

Using jutsu in public was against the law. But, like most of the young Shinobi, just didn't give a damn. That was why he proceeded with his plans for dominating the leaf, having Sasuke as his next body, and he wanted to do something to benefit all Shinobi. Bring the world of Ninja back, even if this meant by force.

"Sasuke, use your curse-mark. Allow it to over take you." Orochimaru instructed. Three days after the move-in, they traveled to the basement, otherwise known as the Underground Lair, and he was trying to bring more children down the path of evil. A normal day.

"I am!" The raven haired boy said angrily. Currently his new students were doing a two-against-one sparring match, unfortunately Sasuke was not fairing well at the moment. Makou used her Mokuton to take the shape of a hand and smack Sasuke out of the air and pin him to the ground. Said Uchiha thrashed and wriggled around trying to free himself from the wood.

The Mokuton of Makou's was one of the reason's he had taken a liking to her, that, and her relation to the first Hokage. He had very much liked the Mokuton, and was attracted to it in his youth as well. This attraction led to the creation of many failed experiments that had the DNA of Hashirama, the first's-injected into a handful of fetuses.

"Stop." Orochimaru ordered. Makou retracted the wood and her arm went back to normal. Sasuke released his curse-mark and stood up coughing slightly from the dust.

"You shall resume training, but with me as your opponent." He watched amused as the teenagers dropped their jaws.

"There is no way we could even hurt you!" Rei whined. Makou readily agreed.

"Give it your best." With that, he formed a hand seal. Fire shot from his mouth like he had just eaten the spiciest pepper known to man. Rei jumped in front of her sister and formed the seals for a Water Wall.

"Are you insane?" Sasuke asked his master. Orochimaru just grinned in response.

Orochimaru watched as Sasuke gathered himself. They had fought once before, and Damnit, Sasuke thought he had done a pretty good job. This would be a piece of cake like back then. The raven haired boy charged.

Orochimaru's grin widened. Oh, how he loved the youthful.

They sat bloody and bruised and out of breathe. It was suffice to say Orochimaru had beaten the crap out of them. They had tried single attacks and team work. None seemed to have an effect against the Sannin.

Orochimaru sat up late in his bed reading a book. Looking to his left, he saw Makou had already passed out. He allowed himself a small smirk. Perhaps letting her and her sister stay with him was not the mistake he thought it was in the beginning. He should like to see the progress they made in the future.


End file.
